<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thoughts by Just_AnotherFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836300">thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl'>Just_AnotherFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venting into the void [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, a mess of thoughts, projecting onto logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thoughts, flying through his brain, unable to settle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venting into the void [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I'm dumping a vent onto you guys, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan's fingers trailed over his arm trying to focus on the feeling and drown out the flurry of thoughts. After only seconds of the tingling, he started to scratch at his arms, pushing away the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hair. Hair resting on his forehead. No. No. He shoved the hair back frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words shot around his brain, filling his mind, keeping him flitting from  thought to thought. That musical Roman had been playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-yesreginanoreginaever- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled his blanket, and tried to get his brain to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Counting. One, two- no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moisture on his cheeks, left behind from the emotions Logan had tried to get out when nobody could see.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>